


Trouble

by allofspace



Category: Rookie Blue
Genre: Episode Tag, F/F, Femslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-09
Updated: 2013-08-09
Packaged: 2017-12-22 23:13:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/919155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allofspace/pseuds/allofspace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who does Holly even think she is? (Or, what happens after the kiss in the coatroom).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trouble

Who does Holly even think she is? They were just having a good time and Holly went ahead and kissed her! And then walked away and acted as if it was nothing. It takes all of 10 seconds for Gail to get up and follow Holly out of the coatroom. 

“Hey!” she calls so Holly turns around, empty champagne bottle still in hand. “What was that?”

“What was what?” Holly laughs, finding Gail’s seriousness hilarious apparently. 

“You just,” Gail says then glances around. The hallway they’re in is empty. “Kissed me!” Gail hisses. 

“And?” Holly says, still amused. 

“And what the hell am I supposed to do with that?” Gail asks, because really she has no clue. Her head is spinning from a mix of alcohol and the scent of Holly’s shampoo because of course she doesn’t wear something as girly or useless as perfume. Gail thinks some of Holly’s lip gloss is still on her lips, but she’s not going to check. 

“Well,” Holly says, with a different tone now. “What do you want to do with it?” she asks and Gail feels something in her stomach because Holly is looking at her with an arched eyebrow and it _does_ something to her. 

Gail doesn’t get flustered, that’s just not who she is. She’s the witty one, the one who makes everyone around her intimidated and unable to speak. This feeling is new, everything about this is new. 

“I… I have no idea,” Gail finally says. She crosses her arms and tilts her head up, as if to show she’s really not bothered by anything that’s happening right now.

“Okay,” Holly shrugs. “Well you just let me know when you figure it out.” Holly winks and it only makes Gail angrier. Holly’s already turned away from her and is almost into the wider lobby where there are lots more people. Gail feels like she’s lost somehow, and Gail hates losing. She’s an awful loser, really. She feels like a 5 year old about to have a tantrum, but this isn’t someone telling her she can’t have a new toy. There is something she can do about this, so she stops thinking and stomps toward Holly who’s slowly swaying toward the lobby; Gail might even call it moseying. 

She grabs Holly’s wrist and spins her around and Holly doesn’t even look surprised, in fact she looks a bit smug and Gail growls a bit in frustration before pinning Holly to the wall and kissing her hard. It’s nothing like the soft, teasing kiss from the coatroom, and apparently Holly likes it that way. Her hands instantly tangle in Gail’s hair and she kisses back eagerly. Gail thinks it’s a bit weird, and in the back of her mind she’s praying that no one comes around the corner and sees them. But all of her thoughts get pushed away when Holly’s tongue sweeps into her mouth and it tastes _good_ and it feels good, soft, nothing like any guy she’s been with. Gail briefly thinks she’s in trouble then pulls away. 

“I’m definitely gonna need another drink,” she huffs and walks away to steal another bottle of champagne. Holly laughs behind her and Gail doesn’t bother to check if she’s following.


End file.
